Noir
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: As Thatch's gang is getting ready for bed, they are soon distracted by there leader freaking out and muttering that he can't find something. Investigating a bit further, they soon find he definitely has a softer side to him. Inspired by season 2, episode 19: Radio Blodge. Hints at an OC, cute stuff. Enjoy. ;)


**This was actually inspired by episode 19 season 2: Radio Blodge, where Blodge said that Thatch had a teddy bear over the radio. So I began to wonder where he got it, and what it looked like. Hence, this one-shot was inspired. Enjoy!**

* * *

The entire school seemed slow this day. Nothing was rushed. Nothing was going wrong. But no body seemed to mind. Especially after Vivianna's class on fear. Currently, the little monsters were getting ready for bed. And Thatch, Mosshead and Slither were the only ones in the dorm.

Slither turned towards Thatch's coffin, smiling weakly as he saw Thatch fixing up his coffin so he could sleep. It had really been great hanging out with him lately. He was a bit braver than he was before he was revieled to be nice. He probably wasn't friendly like Casper, but he was definitely more generous. It was kinda cool to see really. Definately made Thatch more pleasent to be around.

The snake man then turned to Mosshead, who was already curling up in his covers, sucking on his thumb. Slither smiled again, placing his hands on his sides. Despite how much Mosshead tried to act cool and tough, in reality, he was still just a kid. And a sweet one at that.

Suddenly a loud thump could be heard from behind him, and Slither had to turn around. Thatch was frantically digging through the secret compartment, a look of pure fear spread across his face. The snake man felt his eyes narrow before heading over to the other creature. Why was he freaking out so badly?

" Dude, what's wrong? "

He asked calmly, placing a tentacle on the others shoulder, getting him to freeze up. Thatch placed his hands on his face, looking ready to cry or have a nervous breakdown or something.

" I-I can't find it... "

" Can't find what, man? "

Thatch started shaking, his face turning red.

" U-ummmm... I-I'm gonna check the confiscation box... don't know why it'd be there, but I don't know where else to look... "

Before Slither could say anything, the vampire rushed out of the room, leaving the snake man there in confusion.

" What can't he find...? "

The creature jumped and looked up to see Mosshead sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

" I don't know man. "

He answered weakly, rubbing the back of his head.

" But maybe we should look around for something. He's clearly upset about this. Go get DummyGirl. We'll need all the help we can get. "

" Right... "

As Mosshead hopped out of the room, Slither began looking around, starting by looking in the closet by Ra's sarcophagus. He really couldn't help but wonder what Thatch was looking for that would bring him so close to tears. He didn't have many items of significant importance to him (other than his bat phone and his ducks), but he really seemed upset about this.

Sighing as the closet was empty, the creature moved over to the mummy's sarcophagus, looking inside just in case. From the corner of his eye, he could see Mosshead coming back in with DummyGirl, and they both began looking around as well.

Seeing that the sarcophagus was completely empty, he started looking under Fatch's bed. Normally if the prince was here he would never allow anyone NEAR his stuff. So it was a good thing said prince wasn't in the room. Something caught the creatures eye, and he reached for it. Pulling it from underneath the bed, he found it was actually a bear. But it wasn't Fatch's green bear with the camo-uniform Flippy. It was a black teddy bear with a white, fluffy chest and purple eyes.

" What's this? "

He found himself asking, soon gaining Mosshead's and DummyGirl's attention. The dummy slowly took the toy from his hands (tentacles) and poked at its fluffy chest.

" Wonder whose it is... "

" Kinda cute look in'. "

Mosshead said with a soft smile on his face.

A soft gasp could be heard coming from the doorway, and the three turned to see their leader back in the room, his hands clasped over his mouth. Obviously he was shocked.

" W-where did you find that...? "

DummyGirl looked down at the bear then back at Thatch, handing him the bear. Thatch almost snagged it from her hands and immediately began to snuggle the stuffed toy. And that's when it hit them all. This was HIS bear.

Slither slowly approached Thatch, who was still holding the bear close, smiling widely. He... he looked so happy... this bear must've been very important to him.

" Thatch, where did you get that? "

Thatch's eyes suddenly SNAPPED open, a harsh red blush crossing his face. It almost seemed like he'd forgotten they were even there. He backed up a bit, hugging the bear closer.

" I, um, I... got it from Richard... "

* * *

_**" Back when he was moving away, we both exchanged gifts. I gave him a white duck, and he gave me a black teddy bear. "**_

_A young, tired looking Thatch rolled over in his coffin, curling up into a ball. He had yet to make the change of cutting his hair and wore only black clothes with a white skull on his chest. Tonight was a very dark night, and it was hard to sleep. He wasn't afraid of the dark, he just feared that one night his dad would pop in and slit his throat. He'd never hit him before, but he always feared that one day that crazy jerk would hit him. _

_**" I had trouble sleeping at night, so that's probably why he gave me the bear. "**_

_Thatch shuddered, sitting on the coffin, holding his neck gingerly. This was the day his father snapped and attacked him. Choked him mostly. His life didn't seem like it could get any worse. His best friend was gone, and now he was going to have too bully other kids. Nothing could be worse..._

_Hooping off the coffin, Thatch opened it up, grabbing the bear that was inside. He gently stroked its soft fluffy face, smiling tearfully at its beautiful amethyst eyes. Climbing into his bed, laying down and closing the lid, the vampire rolled onto his side, curling up and snuggling the bear close. Surprisingly enough, the soft fur and pleasant smell managed to calm him down greatly. It was as if all the thought Richard had put into this gift was enough to cheer him up. Thatch smiled, his teary eyes closing happily as he hugged the stuffed animal closely. _

_**" If he hadn't given me this bear, I would've broken down a long time ago. "**_

* * *

Thatch sniffled a bit as he finished up his story, scrubbing his eyes to keep his acid tears from hitting the bear.

The other three couldn't be more touched by this story, unable to believe how much this bear meant to their leader. And how Richard was willing to give him something so meaningful. For a human, that kid sounded alright. He was truly kind to give Thatch something like that.

Slither slowly approached the vampire, placing a tentacle on his shoulder.

" I had no idea dude. "

He said softly, gaining a look from Thatch.

" This bear must be very important. "

" ... I still have trouble sleeping sometimes... "

Thatch admitted softly.

" And sometimes I have dreams about my life with my parents... and the only thing that makes me feel better is this bear... "

" Does it have a name? "

DummyGirl asked softly, carefully taking it from his arms.

" Yeah. Noir. "

" Noir? "

She asked softly, giving it back to the vampire.

" That's French for black. Noir just sounded cooler. "

Before the conversation could be continued, Mosshead yawned, signaling it was getting late. Thatch smiled, placing Mosshead on his shoulder and helped him up to his bed.

Slither and DummyGirl looked at each other, smiling warmly in understandment. The girl left the room, while the boy headed to his bed. Thatch soon crawled into his coffin, closing the lid and curling right up this bear.

Looking at it's violet eyes, Thatch couldn't help but think about his friend. If he hadn't given him Noir, he would've never been able to make it through the last couple of years. He smiled brightly, closing his eyes and hugging it close, falling into a blissful sleep.

* * *

_In another part of Deedstown, a particular pale, orange eyed human was staring out the window intensively, holding a white rubber duck close to his cheek. He was heading to bed, but he wanted to reminisce a bit about the toy. He was done now, but he almost didn't want to head to bed yet. _

_Sadly he had school in the morning, so he had no choice. Heading over to the bed Mr. Bradley had set up in Jimmy's room, the human crawled in and pulled the covers close and put the duck on the side of the bed. Snuggling into the sheets, he began to wonder how his vampire friend was doing... and if he still had that bear he gave him. If it helped him..._

* * *

**Yay! Cuteness! :D Hope you enjoyed! Bonsoir!**


End file.
